the_nosleep_podcastfandomcom-20200213-history
"The Monster Outside the Closet"
About '''"The Monster Outside the Closet" '''is the first tale in the seventh episode of the eighth season of the Nolseep Podcast. In it, a girl must protect her sister from their abusive mother. Written by Lily T., it has a runtime of 16:00 and was performed by Nikolle Doolin, Eden, Nichole Goodnight, and Erika Sanderson. It is the 928th tale overall on the podcast. Summary A girl lives in a small house in Alaska with her mother, father, and sister Mika. Her father is often away on business trips, leaving the girls home with their mother. The mother has some kind of psychotic mental condition that requires her to take pills to remain sane. On particularly violent outbursts, the girl usually hides Mika in the closet. One afternoon, the girl walks in on her mother standing in the kitchen, laughing in a voice too deep to be her own. She soon begins sobbing and collapses on the floor. The girl calls the neighbors and the mother is put on bed rest for three days. When she returns to her normal routine, she seems spacey and tired, but apologizes for her actions. A few weeks later, the mother has another episode and begins laughing uncontrollably again. The girl gives her the medicine and goes to call the neighbors, only to find that her mother has taken the phone. She bundles Mika up and tells her to walk to the neighbors for help. While they wait for them to arrive, the mother makes a joke about Mika being eaten by wolves and foxes. The neighbors soon arrive and call a doctor. The girl expects her mother to stay bedridden for a few days, but she surprises her by being out and about just a day after the incident. Things appear to be going well as the mother heads into the kitchen to make lunch and Mika goes to take a nap. At some point, the girl notices how quiet the house has gotten. On her way to check on Mika, she hears deep, throaty laughter coming from the dark garage. Inside Mika's room, she instructs her to hide in the closet. Heading the kitchen, she finds her mother there with dark eyes and a wide smile. The girl attempts to give her the medicine, only for the mother to ignore her and hiss at their pet cat that's standing nearby. She suddenly snatches up a knife from the counter and goes to slash her wrists. The girl attempts to stop her and gets a small cut across the chest. The mother drops the knife and begins petting the cat. She asks her daughter continuously if she's afraid, to which the girl always responds no. These answers frustrate the mother and she begins screaming in anger. The cat suddenly brushes her hand with its head and she momentarily comes out of her trance. Staring at her daughter with tears in her eyes, she tells her to run. Cast Nikolle Doolin and Eden as the girl old and young, respectively Erika Sanderson as the mother Nichole Goodnight as Mika Category:Tales Category:Season 8 Category:Lily T. Category:Nikolle Doolin Category:Eden Category:Erika Sanderson Category:Nichole Goodnight